


Settle those Nerves.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [28]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: Is there such a thing as lactose intolerance in Tamriel?





	Settle those Nerves.

She stated at the wall blankly, it was too much information for her to take in. First Nerevar with his admission, and now Savos and Gals'sen telling her that they’ve made the connection between her descendants.

  
Nereval looked up as Aidrian came in, beaming with joy as he held a whole bunch of alchemy ingredients in his arms, “Look! Do you know how much you could sell these for, or even better, how many potions you could make?"

  
She raised a brow, watching him organise the ingredients onto the table, “A shit load by the looks of it. Where did you get all that from?”

  
“Places, dead people and a giant.” He turned to her and grinned, and she groaned and rubbed her face with a hand.

  
“I get distracted for a second and a half...” She grumbled, “Are you just delaying your trip to that Nords heaven right now?”

  
“Yes, maybe, but I just want to be prepared. I don’t really know what I will be facing...”

  
“Well, let’s just assume a lot of dragons. Prepare for that and you’re ready for anything.” She gave him a slight shrug, “There’s not much else you can do.”

  
He sat down beside her, “Is this how you felt? Before you faced... Dagoth Ur.”

  
“I was a wreck,” she admitted, “How are mortals supposed to kill Gods? I ask myself that question every day, I feel like I didn’t do the right thing. Even when I faced Almalexia, was there something else I could have done? Are they truly gone, will I have to face them again? There’s so much I wanted to ask them, the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur.”

  
“And now you feel like you left so much unsaid, unfinished business.” He added quietly, and she nodded.

  
“I don’t know what to tell you, except to prepare for the worst. I mean, the worst that can happen is you get stuck over there and have to drink mead for eternity.”

  
“Hey, there isn’t anything wrong with the mead here!” He scowled at her,” You dunmer and your blasted drinks... And food for that matter!”

  
She scoffed in response, “Don’t blast it until you try it, scrib jelly and cheese is the best, so you better not get stuck before I can introduce you to it. Same with Nix hound meat, ugh.” She felt her stomach growl at the mention of it.

  
He rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to avoid cheese? Doesn’t that give you an upset stomach?”

  
She shrugged, standing up and beckoning him to follow, “Probably, but its good. Let’s go see what there is to eat, maybe that will cheer us up.”

  
The dragonborn stood to follow, “So long as there isn’t any cheese, otherwise you’re sleeping outside for the night. I’m not dealing with any complaints about the smell that comes from your backside and I’m not dealing with your complaining either. That’s Nerevars job.”

  
For now, their nerves settled. Both Dragonborn and Nerevarine stalked to find the food they wanted, their problems and worries forgotten, for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there such a thing as lactose intolerance in Tamriel?


End file.
